youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
DJ Kaito
DJ Kaito (steht für: Destroyed Jeane Kaito) (bürgerlich Simon Bohnsack, *02.08.1997Geburtstag Nachweis) ist ein YouTuber, Moderator und Musiker aus Hannover. Außerdem ist er einer der Verantwortlichen des YouTube Wikis. Er betreibt den Kanal Vier Sterne Deluxe (früher: superconan4ever), zusammen mit Si-To und A.G. Kaito übernahm den Kanal Vier Sterne Deluxe von einem Freund. Geschichte Anfänge (2011-1013) Kaito fing am 09.10.2011 mit dem Song "Die Eine 2005" von Die Firma ''mit YouTube an.DJ Kaito - Die Eine (Version 2011) Es folgten weitere Cover. Den ersten Erfolg verschaffte das Video "DJ Kaito - Hut Tricks mit Kaito". Nach diesem Video folgten weitere Coversongs. Im November 2011 legte er eine Pause ein aus der er an Silvester 2011 mit dem Song "Was das Leben mir zeigt" von MaximNoise zurückkehrte.Quelle fehlt, da Video gelöscht Im Februar 2012 stellte er sein Mixtape ''DJ Kaito Nr.1 vor.DJ Kaito Nr.1 Playlist In den nächsten Monaten versuchte er sich nebenbei als Let's Player. Ein Let's Read-Versuch scheiterte.Videos gelöscht Nach dem Let's Read lud er Mixe aus seinem Album hoch, von denen viele gesperrt wurden.Playlist der Mixe Im Juni 2012 des Jahres machte er ein weitreres Let's Play: Pokemon Special Pikachu EditionPokemon Gelb LP Playlist. Er verlegte das Spiel und das Let's Play musste abgebrochen werden. Kaito machte weiter Musik und brachte am 21.07.2012 seine erste EP mit seinem Ende 2011 gegründetem Musikprojekt VSD (Vier Sterne Deluxe)VSD Diskographie heraus. Später versuchte er sich an einem weiteren Lets Play: Spongebob Schwammkopf - Schlacht um Bikini BottomSpongebob Battle for Bikini Bottom LP Playlist, welches er aber wiederum Ende des Jahres abbrach. Außerdem arbeitete er an weiteren Mixtapes, welche 2013 erschienen sind. Am 6. Oktober 2012 erschien Kaito's erster Song "6. October (Tag der Nationen)". Des Weiteren trat er das erste Mal (Acapella) vor Publikum auf.DJ Kaito 2012 Live (Acapella) Das Musikvideo dazu hat innerhalb von 3 Tagen 2.000 Klicks erzielt und ist somit eines der meist gesehenen Videos von ihm. Es hat aktuell (Stand 09/2017) über 10.600 Klicks6. October Musikvideo. Im November 2012 kündigte Kaito über Facebook eine weitere Single an, Ganxtaville Pt.4. Erschienen ist diese am 01.12.12. Sie sollte eigentlich als Bewerbung für den YouTuber-Contest von Maximnoise dienenGangstaville Pt. 4 Video, wo Kaito aber nicht in die engere Auswahl kam. Anfang 2013 gab Kaito bekannt, dass er eine Pause macht und die Videos für eine Überarbeitung der Beschreibung etc. kurze Zeit offline stellte.Facebook Post vom 07.01.2013 Die Videos gingen eine Wochen danach wieder online.Facebook Post vom 14.01.2013 Das Vermächniss der RST erschien am 10.01.2013 Das Album greift die These auf, dass die Massen bei Chartsongs meißt nicht auf den Inhalt sondern nur auf den Klang des Songs hören. Im Feburar 2013 veröffentlichte Kaito eine Maxi EP: Kaito goes acapella. Diese beinhaltet alte, bis dahin noch unveröffentlichte Acapellalieder. Die EP war Soundcloud exclusiv. Am 15.5.2013 erschien die Videos und die EP Hoffnungslos und Verzweifelt. Ab dem 31.05.2013 wurde jeden Freitag das Format Xbox Spiele von ihm moderiert. Dieses erschien unter dem Namen Alte Spiele schon als Podcast. Im August gab Kaito bekannt, dass es ein DJKaito Nr.3 Album geben würde, und im September gab er bekannt, dass die EP TO o to/Schalten sie mal wieder ab am 6. Oktober erscheinen werde. Vier Tage später wurde bekanntgegeben, dass das Album DJK 3 am 24.12.2013 erscheint. Ein paar vorab veröffentlichte Videos brachten eine positive Einstellung gegenüber dem Album. Last Step, Dont wanna be a Quader und Erste Tour 2014 - 2016 2014 lud er nur Songs aus DJ Kaito Nr.3 und mehrere Coversongs hoch. Im Januar 2014 endete die zweite Staffel "Alte Spiele" und er fing an das Format "Die Redlichen" zu moderieren, worin er Webseiten der "Redlichen" vorstellt.Die Redlichen Playlist Seit dem 01.Januar moderiert er die dritte Staffel "Alte Spiele" und seit April die zweite Staffel von "Die Redlichen". Am 25.05.2015 erschien mit Dont wanna be a Quader eine neue Single. Im Juni erschien das Album Best of DJK. Im November ist das Album Last Step erschienenInfo Video Fantreffen 2015, Gewinnspiel, Alben Updates. Im August wurden die meisten Mixe von DJ Kaito Nr.1 ''auf Dailymotion hochgeladen und somit allen zugänglich gemacht.Dailymotion Kanal Außerdem wurde er zum Admin des YouTube Wikis ernannt.YouTube Wiki Profil Am 08.09.2015 veröffentlichte die ''BILD Zeitung einen Artikel, an dem er beteiligt gewesen ist.[http://www.bild.de/regional/hannover/busse/die-vergessene-bushaltestelle-42498078.bild.html Artikel der BILD Zeitung "Die vergessene Bushaltestelle" vom 08.09.2015] Er trat mehrmals auf der Mahnwache Hannover auf.LIVE Playlist In einem Abschlussvideo zu 2015 gab Kaito bekannt, dass er weniger aktuellen Kontent bringen wird, da er sich auf ein größeres Projekt konzentrieren will, welches vorraussichtlich 2017 erscheinen soll.VSDeluxe Advendskalender - Tür 24 - Das Kommt 2016 (und etwas 2017) Im Januar veröffentlichte er die Facharbeit Die Redlichen - Satirische Fundamentalisten , welche nur zensiert für die Öffentlichkeit erschienen ist. Darin entfernt wurden ein Interview und eine darauffolgende E-Mail.Die Redlichen - Satirische Fundamentalisten (PDF) - Download Vom 2. Mai bis zum 6. Juni 2016 befand er sich auf einer Mahnwachen Tour durch Niedersachen und Hamburg.KAITO TALK: TOUR 2016 - Moesql EP - Gewinnspiel/Aktion Am 13. Mai erschien in Zusammenarbeit mit WAMP & Paula P'Cay die Single "Stop Ramstein"STOPP RAMSTEIN (Offizielles Video), welche sich gegen die Drohnen, welche von der US Militärbasis Ramstein gelenkt werden richtet. Ein Musikvideo erschien am 18. Mai und wurde auf diversen Plattformen und Kanälen veröffentlicht. Innerhalb der Bewegung findet der Song großen Anklang. Der Song wurde vor ca. 5000 Leuten auf der Demonstration "Stopp Ramstein" am 11.06.2016 Live performt.STOPP RAMSTEIN Live Am 6. October erschien mit der DISS EP die erste Veröffentlichung auf ITunes, Amazon,Spotify und weiteren großen Musikdienstanbietern. Ende des Jahres wurde eine STOPP RAMSTEIN TOUR für 2017 durch Deutschland angekündingt.Blog: STOPP Ramstein TOUR 2017 - djkaito.de Ein Werbespot dazu lief im Dezember 2016 auf dem Fernsehsender Tele5 im Rahmen der Sendereihe "Werbung mal anders". Stopp Ramstein Tour und #LightningQuader 2017 - heute Von Januar an Begab sich Kaito auf seine Tour, die durch Krankheit etwas ungeändert wurde. Fast alle Auftritte wurden gefilmt und auf dem Kanal veröffentlicht. In Braunschweig gab es einen Konflikt mit der Polizei und Unterstützung von der Aktion "Freidlicher Protestkonvoi".Zusammenfassung des Auftritts in Braunschweig Im Oktober wurde das Album #LightningQuader veröffentlicht. Ende des Jahres erschien ein Interview mit dem Buchauthor Rüdiger Lenz und der VSDelxue Advendskalender kehrte zurück. Anfang 2018 outete sich Kaito als Pansexuell. Im selben Jahr spielte er auf der 4. Bundesweiten Mahnwache für den Frieden und nahm sein erstes Livealbum auf. Andere Kanäle Am 15.03.12 ging Kaitos Kanal DJKaitogerman online, auf dem er alles mögliche hoch lud, von Hintergrund-Infos, über Veranstaltungen bis hin zu Musikvideos, wobei das letztere sehr gut ankommt, obwohl die meisten Videos in Deutschland gesperrt sind. Aktuell wird er für die Veröffentlichung kleinerer Nebenprojekte benutzt. Der Kanal wurde von YouTube am 24.09.2017 gelöscht. Am 30.05.2013 eröffnete er den Kanal Kaito KID, ''auf welchem er kleinere Videos, aber auch Vlogs hoch lädt. Werke Literatur: * Die Redlichen - Satirische Fundamentalisten (2016) Diskografie '''Solo' Mixtapes * DJ Kaito Nr.1 (2012) (Free Download/ Limitierte CD) * DJ Kaito Nr.2 (2013) (Free Download) * DJ Kaito Nr.3 (2013) (Free Download) * Das Vermächniss der RST (2013) (CD/Free Download) Alben * Best of DJK (2015) (CD) * Last Step (2015) (CD/ Limited Free Download) * Last Step (Version 2) (2016/ digital remastered: 2017) (CD/Download) * #LightningQuader (CD/DD) (2017) * Back to the Past Acapella (2012-2016) (2018) * LIVE in Hamburg (2018) EPs * 6. October EP (1.0) (2012) (Limitierte CD) * Kaito goes acapella EP (2013) (Soundcloude EP) * Hoffnungslos EP (2013) (Free Download) * TO o to/Schalten sie mal wieder ab EP (CD/Limeted Free Download) * All 4 One EP (2015) (Free Download) * 6. October (2.0) EP (2015) (CD) * Dont wanna be a Quader EP (2015) (CD) * DISS EP (2016) (CD/Download) Singles * 6. October (2012) (Free Download) * Ganxtaville Pt.4 (2012)(Free Download) * Don't wanna be a Quader (2015) (Free Download) * Unbequem Fernsehen (2017) (Download) * Auf der Flucht (2017) (Free Download) * #Lightningquader (2017) mit Vier Sterne Deuxe Alben * Und dein Herz schlägt schneller (2013) (CD) * Owns (2015) (CD/Limeted Free Download) EPs * Und dein Herz schlägt schneller EP (2012) (Free Download/Limitierte CD) * Unbequem Fernsehen (2014) (CD/Free Download) Als Gastmusiker * YES NO (2015) (xderBabo feat. DJ Kaito) * Stop Ramstein (2016) (WAMP feat. Paula P'Clay & DJ Kaito) (Download) Weblinks * alte Webseite von DJ Kaito * Artikel auf PlusPedia * DJ Kaito auf Discogs * DJ Kaito - Thema (1) auf YouTube * DJ Kaito - Thema (2) auf YouTube Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Geboren 1997 Kategorie:Gründung 2011 Kategorie:Musiker Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber Kategorie:Gründung 2012 Kategorie:Gründung 2013 Kategorie:Reviewer Kategorie:Hannover Kategorie:Vier Sterne Deluxe Kategorie:Deutschsprachig Kategorie:Musik